memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Voller Wut
Kes kehrt zurück und ist voller Rache. Dank ihrer weiterentwickelten mentalen Fähigkeiten versucht sie die Voyager in der Vergangenheit zu zerstören. Zusammenfassung Teaser Captain Kathryn Janeway lässt Tuvok antreteten. Sie wirft ihm vor, dass er etwas vor ihr verheimlicht hat. Tuvok ist irritiert. Da eröffnet sie ihm, dass sie seinen Geburtstag herausgefunden hat. Als sie ihm gerade zum Geburtstag gratuliert, kommt ein Schiff auf die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] zu. In diesem Schiff sitzt die stark gealterte Kes, die darum bittet, an Bord kommen zu dürfen. Als Janeway einwilligt, beschleunigt Kes und setzt Kollisionskurs. Bevor die Schiffe jedoch kollidieren, beamt sie sich aber auf die Voyager. Akt I - Reise in die Vergangenheit Kes bewegt sich durch das Schiff in Richtung Maschinenraum. Sie destablisiert die Shots an denen sie vorbeikommt, auch Kraftfelder können sie nicht stoppen. Sie tritt an den Warpkern und zapft Energie ab. B'Elanna Torres versucht den Kern abzuschalten und wird dabei getötet. Kes ist verschwunden. Mit dieser Energie macht sie eine Zeitreise und kommt auf die „frühere“ Voyager. Sie nimmt die Gestalt der jungen Kes an. Es sind 56 Tage nach ihrem Eintritt in den Delta-Quadranten vergangen. Zuerst schaltet sie ihr Pendant aus. Sie begegnet Neelix, dieser meint sie habe schlechte Laune und versucht sie aufzuheitern. Danach geht sie zu Captain Janeway und bringt ihr einen Kaffee. Diesen verschüttet sie absichtlich um dann, während des Reinigens, an wichtige Daten zu kommen. Akt II - Tuvoks Visionen Die Crew der Voyager bemüht sich indess den Vidiianern zu entkommen, die sie in eine Falle treiben wollen. Es werden Plänen gemacht, wie man sicher bei Warp durch ein Feld von Subraumvakuolen kommen kann. Mittels Autonavigation würde es schneller gehen. Tuvok schlägt vor den Delta Flyer vorauszuschicken. Alle sind irritiert, niemand weiß was der Delta Flyer ist. Tuvok entschuldigt sich - er habe an ein anderes Schiff gedacht - ist aber selbst irritiert über seine Aussage. Als Tuvok in einen Turbolift steigen will, kommt ihm ein Kind entgegen, doch es gibt keinen Kinder auf dem Schiff. Er fragt nach ihrem Namen. Sie antwortet: Ich bin es Tuvok - Naomi Wildman und geht weiter. Er läuft hinter ihr her in einen Frachtraum und sieht fünf Borgalkoven an der Wand, in denen Seven of Nine und mehrere Kinder stehen, aber auch diese sind im Jahr 2371 noch nicht an Bord. Lieutenant Carey ist im Frachtraum und fragt ob er helfen kann, Tuvok wirkt desorientiert. Als er wieder an die Wand schaut sind die Alkoven weg. Er teilt Captain Janeway seine Erfahrungen mit. Diese lässt einen Nahbereichsscan um Tuvok herum iniziieren. Kes nimmt Kontakt mit den Vidiianern auf, um ihnen die Position und die taktischen Daten der Voyager mitzuteilen. Im Gegenzug fordert sie eine sichere Passage für zwei Personen nach Ocampa. Inzwischen hat die Voyager die Subraumvakuolen ereicht und schaltet auf Autonavigation. Die ersten Steuermanöver gelingen gut. Aber Tuvok scheint sich nicht gut zu fühlen. Er sieht ein feindliches Schiff wo keines ist. Er bittet um Ablösung und verlässt die Brücke. Er hört Stimmen, die von der Situation, bei der Kes in der Zukunft auf die Voyager kommt, berichten. Er geht in den Maschinenraum und sieht die gealterte Kes in einer Vision am Warpkern stehen und auch den Tod von B'Elanna. Dann bricht er zusammen und erleidet einen synaptischen Schock. Der Doktor kann ihn stabilisieren. Der Captain findet im Nahbereichsscan Tachyonenstrahlung, die von temporären Verzerrungen ausgeht. Sie fragt Kes, die auch telepathische Fähigkeiten hat, ob ihr etwas besonderes aufgefallen ist. Dies verneint sie und Captain Janeway lässt das ganze Schiff nach Tachyonenstrahlen scannen. Kes nimmt wieder Kontakt mit den Vidiianern auf und übermittelt die Daten. Da wird die Voyager angegriffen. Die Vidiianer schneiden sich durch die Hülle. Als sie den neuralen Wirkstoff, den sie entwickelt haben, freisetzen wollen, hat Kes die Systeme vom hydroponischen Garten aus blockiert. Akt III - Aufklärung Captain Janeway geht mit einem Sicherheitsteam hinunter. Kes versucht ihre junge Version zu einem Shuttle zu bringen um sie nach Ocampa zurück zu bringen. Sie ist wütende und will Rache dafür, dass man sie ermutigt hat, ihre telepathischen und kinetischen Fertigkeiten weiterzuentwickeln, über die sie aber kaum Kontrolle hatte. Captain Janeway vesucht sie zu überreden, ihr zu vertrauen, aber sie greift sie mit ihren telepatischen Kräften an uns stößt sie weg. Die Voyager kann sich indes von den Vidiianern lösen und besiegt diese. Die Voyager erleidet großen Schaden. Doch Kes lässt nicht locker, immer wieder greift sie Captain Janeway an. Dieser bleibt nichts anders übrig als sie zu töten. Zusammen mit Tuvok rekonstruiert Captain Janeway seine Visionen. Als die junge Kes das volle Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hat schmieden sie mit ihr einen Plan, um das Geschehene zu verhindern. Akt IV - Zurück in der Gegenwart Captain Janeway gratuliert Tuvok zum Geburtstag, als ein Notruf hereinkommt. Er kommt von einen Ocampa Schiff. Der Captain schaut zu Tuvok und sagt vor sich hin, dass sie das fast vergessen hätte. Sie gibt roten Alarm und lässt Deck 11 evakuieren. Chakotay ist irritiert, weil die Schäden die Kes hervorruft genau in den evakuierten Sektionen liegen. Dann lässt sie den Warpkern abschalten. Kes ist indes im Maschinenraum angekommen. Da wird eine Holoaufzeichnung der jungen Kes abgespielt, die ihr älteres Ich davon überzeugen will, von der Zerstörung der Voyager abzusehen. Sie macht ihr klar, dass alles was geschah ihre eigenen Entscheidung war und die Crew der Voyager sich immer um sie gekümmert hat. Die ältere Kes beginnt sich zu erinnern, sie denkt an die guten Zeiten auf der Voyager und lässt von ihrem Plan ab. So wie sie ist will sie sich auf den Weg nach Ocampa machen. Hintergrundinformationen * In den Vergangenheitsszenen hat Tuvok einen Rangpin zuviel an seinem Kragen. Das korrespondiert damit, dass Tuvok auch in den ersten Folgen der Serie drei Pins trägt, erst ab der Mitte der ersten Staffel trägt er zwei Pins. * In dieser Episode wird erstmals die Manövrierunfähigkeit eines Raumschiffs erwähnt, wenn es mit Warp fliegt. Dies macht sich teilweise in Spielen wie Star Trek: Legacy bemerkbar. * Das Cockpit des Schiffs, mit dem Kes reist, ist eine Wiederverwendung des Cockpits der Aeon aus und . * Die Szene, in der Kes durch Deck 11 geht und die Zerstörung hinter sich lässt, ist computergeneriert. Jennifer Lien läuft dabei auf einem Laufband vor einer grünen Wand, die später durch computergenerierte Innenaufnahmen ersetzt wurde. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Fury (episode) es:Fury fr:Fury nl:Fury Kategorie:Episode (VOY)